


Prongslet

by Fanfictionist2004



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:15:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23819707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanfictionist2004/pseuds/Fanfictionist2004
Summary: Pain, a word, a feeling, Harry has been familiar with since the age of 3 by the Dursleys, Now he is 5 and one fateful day Dumbledore hears of how Harry has been abused, he sends Sirius and Remus to raise Harry. How will Harry's life change when he is treated with love instead of hate? Read to find outDisclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters
Kudos: 1





	1. Another Day

"HARRY!!" yelled Uncle Vernon. "Where on Earth are you?"

A 5-year-old Harry came rushing in not knowing why his uncle was yelling for him but knowing what he will get

"Yes, Uncle Vernon?" If it was possible his uncle got madder

"First of all boy, What have I told you about calling me Uncle Vernon?" he asked

" Call you Master and Aunt Petunia Maam and Dudley sir," Harry said like he memorized it ( well, he did)

"Then god damn use our damn names!" said Uncle Vernon cooling down

Harry nodded in fear. Uncle Vernon saw Harry was scared and he cooled down more (not cause he loved Harry but since he knew he could deal with his punishment).

"Ok, second of all why haven't you done the chores that I gave you to do?"

"What chores? I already got up at 5 am and made breakfast for all of you and cleaned the house" said Harry who was really scared

" Well, first of all, I heard you wake up not at 5 but at 5:02!, second of all my breakfast was wrong," said Uncle Vernon enjoying himself, " I told you to make me scrambled eggs"

"No you didn't sir, You told me to make you bacon and eggs last night"

" Well I'm telling you now, Here is the list of chores you have to do, I will have to deal with your punishment after I eat. Oh wait, some brat got my order wrong, so I'll guess I have to do it now. Come here" said Uncle Vernon happily

Harry was shaking and wanted to run but he knew it would get worse for him if it did so he walked slowly towards Uncle Vernon who was taking his belt off.

Uncle Vernon took the belt in his hand and asked " Shall we start with this?" and started hitting Harry mercilessly.

Harry's screams were so loud that his aunt and cousin woke up (they were very deep sleepers). "What on Earth is going on Vernon?" Aunt Petunia asked as a very sleepy Dudley walked down the stairs

" Well," said Uncle Vernon " This ungrateful brat, did not make me scrambled eggs and did not do the chores and now I see he has woken you up. I think I need help giving him his punishment"

Aunt Petunia and Dudley smiled evilly and joined in. Dudley even had a knife.

Harry eventually fell unconscious and Uncle Vernon looked at him in disgust " I swear he is doing this on purpose every time we hit him it's like he falls unconscious. I mean how fragile can someone be? He ate 7 breadcrumbs today that's 2 more than usual he should be healthy by now" Uncle Vernon spat at him "Pathetic, I'll have to deal with him later for sleeping on the job" said Uncle Vernon as he chucked Harry in his (too small for him) cupboard.


	2. Saved

At Dumbledore's office

"YOU BETTER GET HIM OUT QUICKLY OR I SWEAR I DO IT MYSELF JAMES APPOINTED ME TO BE HIS GUARDIAN" the howler that Sirius sent finished

Dumbledore sighed shaking his head " He knows that Harry needs to be at his aunt and uncle's house himself" and opened his next letter which was from Ms. Figg

"Dear Albus," it said

"It has recently come to my attention that Harry has been horribly abused while living at Dursley's. I suggest you get the boy out of there or I swear someday his relatives will kill him"

Dumbledore sighed again "Well maybe Sirius **is** getting what he wants" and he sent a Patronus to Sirius and one more to another teacher

Snape came in immediately "Yes Headmaster?"

"Yes, Severus I want you to collect Harry from the Dursley's and bring him here"

"Harry as in Harry Potter?" asked Snape confused

"Yes Severus, Please for once forget your schoolboy grudge"

Snape nodded and set off

Snape would never admit this but he really wanted to see Lily's son.

At the Dursley's

Dudley had just finished carving freak and useless in Harry's skin which was now bleeding horribly

"That's my boy Dudl'es," said Uncle Vernon who just came back from home

Just then the doorbell rang

" Quick boy, go to your "room" or you won't see the light of day again". Uncle Vernon hissed

Aunt Petunia opened the door "Yes"

"I'm here for Harry Potter," said Snape

"Um don't know what you are talking about there is no one here bye" she answered quickly and tried to close the door but Snape held it and went in

"VERNON get in here it's one of them," said Aunt Petunia shaking

" Who the hell are you, We don't need another freak in the house"

"Petrificus Totalus," said Snape pointing his wand at Vernon

" Now that your husband's frozen in time would you like to tell me where Harry is?"

Before Petunia could answer Snape noticed drops of blood coming out under the closet door and opened the door

An unconscious Harry fell into Snape's arms as Harry had fallen unconscious from lack of blood and "fell" on the door

Snape said nothing but murmured a few words that closed Harry's wounds temporarily and carried him out of the door and then apparated

At Dumbledore's office

"WHAT," said Sirius " AND YOU JUST LET HIM STAY THERE"

"Mr. Black calm down Severus is getting him as we are speaking"

"Out of all the people you could send you chose that greasy git?"

"Sirius since Remus is a werewolf today would you have left the muggle's unharmed?"

Sirius sighed and shook his head tears slowly falling on his cheek's

At that moment Snape walked in

"Headmaster I got Potter and he's worse than we thought, Broken bones fractured ribs bruises cuts and looks like he was burned at one point," Snape said " I set him down in the Hospital wing with Poppy

" You can go to him Sirius and once Lupin transforms tell him to join you," said Dumbledore

Sirius immediately jumps up and runs to the hospital wing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So umm here's the second chapter... Also, this has already been uploaded and completed on Wattpad, idk what my posting schedule will be here but yea... also, yall are ao3 experts lemme know how I'm doing 
> 
> Also, just want to tell you that Sirius is out of Azkaban cuz the caught Peter and he confessed to everything


	3. Adopted

Sirius sat down with Harry as Madam Pomfrey was running a diagnostic spell. Sirius had also sent a Patronus to Lupin and told him to come when he transformed back into a human.

2 hours later  
Harry woke up and for the first time felt ok. He opened his eyes and saw Sirius and at that moment Lupin chose to storm in "WHERE IS MY GODSON" he yelled  
Sirius looked at Lupin in annoyance and said " Moony he just woke up and now you scared him" pointing at Harry who hid under his blanket.

"Damn it," Lupin thought and then looked at Harry in kindness and walked over to him after giving Sirius a "we are going to talk about this look". "Harry," he said "Harry can you please come out"

Harry came out in curiosity since no one ever called him by his real name or said please to him.

Remus smiled at him and thought about how cute Harry looked, Malnourished yes but cute.

"Pup," said Sirius at which Harry looked around until Sirius said " I'm talking to you, Harry. Would you like to come live with us, We are your father's friends and he appointed us as your godfathers."

Harry did not know what to say because he would love to get away from the Dursleys but he also knew he would get sent back after these people found out about what a freak he was.

"Harry no one will ever hurt you again" promised Remus as he sat down on Harry's bed. Remus did not miss the way Harry flinched.

Harry thought about it and then slowly nodded not wanting to displease his new guardians. Sirius came to pick him up but Harry immediately cowered back and started crying saying "I'm so sorry" he sobbed

Sirius looked surprised for a moment and then came and picked Harry up and rubbed soothing circles on his back and said " Harry, don't worry, No one will ever hurt you again" Harry looked at him and decided to trust these people for now.

"Do you want to go home now cub?" Asked Remus taking Harry from Sirius   
Harry flinched for a second but then went to Remus and nodded at his question.  
Madam Pomfrey heard what they were saying and nodded in approval and lead them to her personal floo

"You might want to hold your breath for a second," said Remus and yelled "GRIMMAULD PLACE" and disappeared followed by Sirius  
"Welcome to your new house Harry," said Remus

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys... this my first time writing on AO3 so please bear with me


End file.
